overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Jester
History At first Jester used to be one of the Browns, who assisted the "back then" Overlord in destroying the halfling jester who attacked Castle Gromgard (Overlord: Dark Legend). After killing the crazed halfling, a feisty and rather idiotic brown minion took the halfling's cap and proclaimed himself the Overlord's new jester. In later years he spent his time yelling out the titles the Third Overlord had collected in his adventures in Overlord. This makes Jester the First, Second, and Third Overlord's jester, one of the oldest minions next to Gnarl. Overlord In Overlord the Jester is a ruder and less loyal servant to the Third Overlord (he also serves as the player's introduction into combat). He starts to insult the Overlord by calling him by different names, this leads to the Overlord starting to beat up the cackling Jester. After healing from his wounds the Jester once again starts to spout out the different titles the Overlord earns overcoming the plentiful adventures. This name-calling happens in Dark Tower's Throne Room. Jester clearly seems to know that something is afoot, so does Gnarl (does not tell though), knowing about the return of the Second Overlord. Some of his "titles" for the Overlord, carry a sense of foreboding with them: :* "It's all going to plan!" :* "Tread carefully!" :* "... Overlord... Underlord soon!" :* "It is almost compete!" — Towards the end of the game. After the return of the Second Overlord, he says he believes that this current Overlord was not worthy enough to be an evil being, but after the defeat of the Second Overlord, Jester performs a secret ceremony that sets up the events of Overlord: Raising Hell. (It is possible that Jester was possessed by the spirit of the Second Overlord. However another interpretation could be that Jester suffered from so much abuse, that he just wanted some form of revenge.) Overlord: Raising Hell Jester makes a brief appearance in Overlord: Raising Hell, in the chamber of the Forgotten God. He is then seen leaving the Infernal Abyss after the Forgotten God was defeated using the Tower Gate, that is then destroyed, stranding the Third Overlord in the abyss. Since Jester does not appear with the other minions when they mourn the Third Overlord and has disappeared completely from Overlord II, it is quite probable that the minions blamed Jester for the Overlord's disappearance and gave him a horribly evil and gory death. It is also possible that he could have fled to parts unknown to avoid this fate, or did not make it out of the abyss in the first place. Personalty and Traits At first Jester was a fun-loving minion, who could talk better than the other minions in a halfling voice. At first he loved the job of jester to the Overlords, but after years of abuse he was driven to madness — ironically, just like his predecessor, the halfling jester. He seemed to prefer and saw his primary loyalty with the Second Overlord. Equipment Jester wore a jester hat that belonged to the crazed halfling jester. He did not use the same jester bell wand and instead had one made out of a skull (this could be the skull of a former minion, a fake skull or the halfling's skull). Quotations Titles Jester bestows on the Overlord in the Dark Tower's Throne Room in Overlord: * "Keeper of the Ruined Tower" * "Servant Snatcher" — After 'persuading' the female peasants to work at the Dark Tower: ** "Haven't you got anything a little more substantial for me to wear?" — Snatched female Spree servant. ** "That Gnarl pinched me... that's sexual harassment you know, and I won't stand for it!" ** "If that Gnarl looks at me funny one more time, I'm going to hit him with a poker!" ** "If my friends could see me now, working for an Overlord, they'd be so jealous!" — Mistress Juno says something similar in Overlord II. ** "They wouldn't let us dress like this in Spree." ** "This place is a bit of alright, innit?" ** "I miss Spree!" ** "I hope you're not going to make me cook. You'll regret it, you know!" ** "You don't want me, you want my sister, she's the pretty one!" - Female peasant about to be captured in Spree. * "Harasser of Humans" — Killing a few (female) peasants in Spree. * "Rescuer of the Distressed Damsel" — Saved Rose from Castle Spree. * "Leader of the Fire Starters" — Found the Reds' hive. * "Exploder of Melvin Underbelly" — Got rid of Melvin. * "Wielder of Steel" — Forged a weapon of steel. * "Homewrecker" — Destroyed all houses in Spree. * "Suppressor of Spree" — Killed everyone in Spree (?). * "Gluttonous Overlard" — Took the food from the halflings for youself. * "Saviour of the Tower Heart" — Returned the Tower Heart. * "Wenchbane" — Killed 10 female peasant in Spree. * "Enemy of Man" — Killed 100 peasants. * "Most Wise Master" — Sarcasm? * "Warrior of the Watery Ones" — The Blues' hive was found. * "Force Feeder" — Stealing Spree's food (?). * "Patron of Evil" — Overlord is more evil than usual. * "Restorer of the Dark Tower" — Found and returned the crane. * "Ruler of the Stealth Army" — Freed the Greens' hive. * "Purger of the Perverted Paladin" — Got rid of Sir William. * "Appreciator of Voluptuous Assets" — Choose Velvet as mistress. * "Bar Room Brawler" — Attacked the guests of the Halfway to Heaven's inn. * "New God of the Mumblers" — Subdued the "monks" in Heaven's Peak. * "Town Trasher" — Destroyed all intact homes in Heaven's Peak. * "Lord of Lust and Lechery" — After romantic entanglement with Velvet. * "Desecrator of the Sacred Grove" — Burned down Sacred Grove in Evernight Forest. * "Preventer of the Floral Print Menace!" — Subdued the females in the Heaven's Peak Abyss. * "Wielder of the Paladin Mop!" — Misused Sir William for clean up in the Heaven's Peak Abyss. * "Persecutor of Pumpkins!" — Wiping out the pumpkins in the Mellow Hills Abyss. * "Ambassador of the Abyss!" — Conquered at least one of the abysses. * "Grinder of Goldo and Ravager of Rollie" — Took down Goldo and Rollie. * "Destroyer of Elvenkind" — You did not rescue the female elves in Goldo's Royal Halls. * "Master of Arcanium Weaponry" — Forged a weapon with the Arcanium smelter. * "Aggravator of the Angry Beards" — Stole the dwarven Beer Kettle (?). * "Art Critic!" — Conquered the Evernight Abyss, thus ending the play. * "Star of the Stage!" — Overlord on stage with Rollie in the Evernight Abyss. * "Pleaser of Ladies!" — Buy your Mistress everything. * "Master of Evil Culinary Arts!" — Manipulating Melvin in the Mellow Hills Abyss with food. * "He whom Death Fears!" * "Executioner of Traitors" — Spree peasants that supported Kahn were killed. * "Apprehender of Thieves" — Caught Jewel. * "Impenetrable One" * "Great and Mighty Overlord" * "Cautious Crusader" * "Good evening, minions! Welcome to fight time!"— Jester speaking upon Overlord entering the dungeon for the first time * "It's dreary, dark and dank here in the Dungeon, just how we like it." — Jester as arena speaker in the dungeons. See also :* Jesters for an overview of all the jesters in the Overlord Series. Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord: Dark Legend